


skating to meet her halfway

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gay Panic, guest appearances by Alex and Eliza Danvers, inspire by Girls in Bikinis by Poppy, what can I say except its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: Lena is a raging lesbian when it comes to Kara, their trip to Midvale is making it harder to hide. It doesn't help at all when Kara finds a pair of her old skates in the garage.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 178





	skating to meet her halfway

The worn down road kicked up dust they sped along, trees passed by in a blue. Stray strands of hair hit her face and the smell of fresh air surrounded her. All wariness of driving with the top down that she had at the start rolled off her like the wind that crashed into them as they drove. Lena felt as if she was living in a teenage movie cliche; they were three best friends driving down an old road on an adventure of a lifetime, top down, radio turned all the way, and car packed with snacks (and one too many bottles of alcohol). As much as Lena would hate to admit it, she loved every second of the cramped ride. 

Lena could see Kara bouncing in her seat, while it normally wouldn’t be unusual or strange, something seemed off about her enthusiasm this time. She watched as Alex and Kara shared a knowing smile and the excitement grew in both of them. She felt herself grip her seatbelt tight in anticipation. 

Flat farmland and blurs of trees faded into rolling hills. Lena’s stomach dropped at the thought of going over them. She screwed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. The car paused at the top of the first hill before speeding down towards the small valley below. Lena could feel her heart pressing into her throat, her mind tried to think of anything other than what it saw before she closed her eyes. She could hear Kara and Alex let out whoops and a very loud hell yeah from Alex. Lena slowly forced herself to open her eyes as the car started to slow down again. They were climbing at a steady rate on the second of many, many more hills. Lena sat back further into her seat and took a deep, calming breath as they descended down.

Two sets of hands went flying up into the air as gravity pulled them along the road. Lena panicked. Her heartbeat was flying faster than Supergirl on a good day, nausea in the pit of her stomach was causing tidal waves that threatened to break at any moment, and fear held her body rigged against the seat. 

“Alex Danvers what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Lena finally managed to get out after fighting to breathe semi normally once again. A very red and angry face poked up from the back in between the front two seats, Lena leaned towards the driver’s side, “Put your hands on the goddamn wheel or you won’t live to regret it.” 

Her words cut through the music and howling wind like venom. Alex dropped her hands immediately, skin smacking loudly against the leather as she did so. The carefree mood from earlier was replaced with tension and slight fear. Kara slowly reached over and turned down the radio. The two sisters locked eyes briefly and gulped hard, Kara dropped her gaze first and rotated in her seat slightly in order to face Lena. Alex, on the other hand, didn’t dare look back towards the CEO. She trained her focus on the road ahead, letting her sister resolve the situation instead. 

“I’d rather not die on this trip. It is after all supposed to be a vacation away from our boring mundane lives, yes?” Lena quirked an eyebrow up before continuing, “Don’t want to disappoint Lex, he would riot if he found out I died in a measly car accident and not by one of his disaster plans. So, if you would please keep a hold of the wheel while the vehicle is moving that would be in the best interest for all of us. Then again, if you insist on acting like a child riding a rollercoaster feel free to pull over and change seats with me. I would rather drive then die.” Lena leaned back and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down from the small panic attack she had. 

“Remind me to never be on the receiving side of that voice again,” Alex’s body shivered slightly. “That’s some hold up a bank with nothing but sheer swagger and talking your way in and out type shit.” She shook her head and dared a quick glance into the rearview mirror, Lena smirked and tilted her head slightly before a burst of laughter overcame her. 

“You should have seen your face Danvers! Scared of a Luthor?” 

“HA! If anyone was scared during this whole thing that would be you baby Luthor, a little free falling had you scared shitless.” Alex bit back, Kara shrunk down in her seat unable to take the bickering of the two. 

“I wasn’t scared I was-”

“Yeah right, just admit it. Psh, not scared my ass.” Alex huffed before reaching to turn the radio back up. Kara placed a gentle hand on Lena’s knee and gave a small squeeze of reassurance, the small knowing smile made Lena’s stomach fill with a swarm of butterflies and was thankful that Kara turned back to the front. Her hand still lingered on Lena’s knee as she did so. 

Lena chuckled lightly as she watched the two easily fall back into their happy-go-lucky mood. She quietly sang along to the few songs that popped up that she knew, otherwise she was content to sit back and listen to Kara sing the others. It was rare that she got to hear the blonde sing, let alone sing so freely and it brought a smile to her face that she couldn’t seem to get rid of. Fingers tapped away on her knee, they would trace small circle during lulls in the music, and somehow it all felt too much for Lena. What was worse was that she could feel the blonde’s fingers start an agonizing pace up her thigh. Kara’s index and middle fingers played with the seam between Lena’s thighs causing Lena to barely catch the whimper that tried to escape. If the blonde traveled any high, Lena would combust on the spot. Kara bit back a smile at the reaction she was inducing and played innocent and aloof. 

A house appeared on the horizon as they reached the peak of one of the final hills, the sun starting to set just behind it casting a faint halo glow on the property. Kara was shaking in her seat from the bubbling excitement. 

“I can’t wait for you to meet Eliza! She is going to love you! Ask her about her home lab, I think you would be amazed. Oh! If she mentions any type of photos or photo albums-I am humbly begging you to decline. And if-” Kara rambled on to Lena, never once taking an actual breath.

_ I am so going to see those photos.  _ Lena smiled at the thought of a teen Kara, probably dressed similar to how she dressed still, doing what most would deem unnatural or weird but Kara would be smiling nonetheless. If there so happened to be photos of a small agent along with those, well Lena always needed more blackmail material...just in case. 

“How does she always know!” Lena was snapped out of her thoughts by Alex’s outburst. Eliza stood at the top of the long driveway, waving at the approaching car. 

“It’s her superpower. She always knows when one of us is arriving...or sneaking out.” Kara shrugged as she spoke, her back straightened as they came closer and closer to the house. She raised her free hand to return Eliza’s wave, Kara casted a glance back at Lena while her other hand offered a slight squeeze in reassurance. Lena caught Kara’s small smile and gave one of her own before taking a deep breath to calm herself. 

The car rolled to a stop in the middle of the driveway. Kara ran her hand up and down Lena’s thigh before patting it gently on last time. The blonde jumped out of the car right after, barreling into Eliza’s open arms. Alex put the car in park, locking the emergency break in place. She slid her sunglasses up her face and into her short hair, pinning it in place. Unlike Kara, Aled opened her door and walked over to greet the older woman with a brief hug. Lena was the last to exit the car. Her hands were clammy so she wiped them on the top of her jeans and slid out as gracefully as she could manage on wobbling legs. 

“You must be Lena!” Eliza pushed past the two sisters coming to stand in front of Lena, “Kara has told me so much about you.” 

“All good I hope,” a nervous chuckle was waved away by Eliza as the older woman pulled her into a hug. From over Eliza’s shoulder she could see Kara giving her two thumbs and the biggest smile the hero could manage while Alex just gave her a knowing look, a look that said  _ Good luck getting rid of us now. _ Lena relaxed slightly into the embrace, letting her arms hug Eliza’s back softly. 

“Why don’t you girls go get settled in while I put dinner on the table?” Eliza pulled away from Lena and ushered the other two to hurry along. “If you need anything dear, don’t be afraid to ask. That goes for after this trip is over as well. Now, I’m sure Kara would love to give you the grand tour.” Lena was at a loss for words. She let Eliza guide her inside and towards the stairs. 

Kara came down at inhuman speeds and stopped on the last step, leaving her towering over Lena. The sight of Kara above her sent Lena spiraling, before she could catch herself and shake away the thoughts, Kara took one of her hands in her own and led Lena upstairs.  _ This is a totally platonic friend thing to do Lena. Don’t overthink it. Just a friendly gesture. Kara would do this for anyone. Nothing to sexualize here, nope not a thing.  _ Lena tried to calm her breathing hoping Kara didn’t catch the racing of her heart and fast breaths, or if she did that she just connected it with Lena being nervous. Kara did notice though, and she knew exactly what had been running through Lena’s mind when she took her hand, it was the reaction she was going for, but the brunette didn’t need to know or see the casually smirk. 

* * *

It was early morning, the sun peeked through the curtains and the smell of coffee flooded the entire house. Kara’s stomach grumbled at the thought of one of Eliza’s breakfast blowouts. She stumbled out of bed and down the hall to the bathroom, knowing Alex and Eliza would both get on her if she came down without at least brushing her hair. Around ten minutes later she was cleaned up and ready to eat. 

Alex handed her a coffee and went back into the kitchen. Kara hummed in enjoyment, her sister knew exactly how she liked her coffee-couple splashes of milk and too much sugar for a normal person. 

“Mom says you have some boxes she needs you to go through in the garage.” 

“I was headed out there anyway,” Kara called out as she shut the door behind her, leaving her in the warm summer rays and fresh air. She sipped the coffee slowly and listened to the birds chirping before walking to the detached garage that had never housed a car as long as she lived there. 

The door stuttered open, Kara flipped the switches to her right. The lights flicked softly before fully illuminating the space around her. Kara could see a stack of boxes with her name written in sharpie in one of the back corners and started making her way towards them. Boxes lined the walls on all sides, each with their own little description in Eliza’s handwriting (most of past projects, others with holidays). Kara grabbed one of her boxes and sat on the concrete, she pulled out the entire contents of the box, letting the objects clutter around her. Most were old school reports and projects, a few were things that she had forgotten about completely. This continued for most of the boxes, until she got to the last one. It was packed with an old varsity jacket from an ex boyfriend, pictures from her graduation, her cap (decorated in Krypton’s solar system and a quote from something she read once), and an old pair of roller skates. 

Kara threw away everything except the pictures and skates. She eyed the beaten up skates wearily before deciding to slip them on, for nostalgia. Kara stood on shaky legs, using boxes and open walls to balance herself, the boots were a bit tight but not uncomfortable and the wheels needed to be fixed in a couple spots but they worked nonetheless. She skated from one side of the garage to the other, hoping muscle memory would start kicking in and she wouldn’t keep ending up on her ass. 

After a couple hours practicing in the garage, Kara was starting to get hungry. She wandered into the kitchen and raided the fridge, grabbing any leftovers or snacks she could find. The distant sound of Lena and Eliza chatting away in the home lab put a smile on Kara’s face, she knew they would get along. She headed upstairs, sandwich hanging out of her mouth, to change into her swimsuit. 

Alex was laying on her back, letting the current rock her in and out from the shore. Heat beat down on her skin creating a tan that was coming closer and closer to a bad burn. She heard the water break and splash as someone came running in, Alex sat up from the water careful to keep herself afloat. No one was in sight. Two strong hands came from under the water and pulled her down. 

“Kara!” Alex sputtered out when she broke the surface, Kara following after. “You are so dead. Just wait til I get ahold of you, not even Mom can save you!” 

Kara swam back to shore as quickly as she could, ignoring her towel and grabbing her phone before heading to the house. Alex was hot on her tail, fury in her eyes with a wicked smile. The rocks dug into Alex’s bare feet but she paid them no mind, she was too focused on Kara’s fleeing figure. The two ended up next to Lena and Eliza, Kara was using Lena as a shield (though it did nothing as Lena was too short and doubled over from laughing) and Eliza had her head in her hand. Eliza led Alex back into the house to calm down, leaving Kara and Lena alone in the lab. 

“What did you do?” Lena asked after she calmed down from her laughing fit. 

“Just a small little prank while we were swimming,” Kara placed a hand on Lena’s waist as she moved from behind her, causing Lena’s breath to hitch. “By the way, I am totally sleeping in your bed tonight. Alex is known for revenge in the dead of night.” 

“Yeah, of course…” Lena brokenly whispered. Kara stood in front of her in nothing but a bikini top and short swim trunks, her skin wet from the ocean still and her hair piled loosely on top of her head. 

“Oh! I have something to show you!” Kara grabbed Lena’s hand, practically dragging her outside. “Wait here, I will be right back.” 

Lena could hear boxes falling in the garage and faint mumbling after each crash, she hid her smile behind a hand and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Her heart was still racing from earlier and Lena tried to shake the image out but knew it was no use considering she was about to witness it again. Today alone had provided her enough imagery to last months alone in bed, she had never been so thankful for a vacation. 

“Okay, try not to laugh because I’m still getting the hang of it again,” Kara’s head poked out from the doorway. 

“Scouts honor.” Lena raised two fingers in the air as a salute.

The door opened slowly, Kara used the frame to push off of and glide towards Lena. The closer she came the more daring she felt, Kara could hear Lena’s panicked heart and uneven breathing speed up as less and less distance came between them. Kara slid to a stop inches from Lena, who had put her hands up when she thought Kara would crash into her. The blonde hovered over Lena’s waist, fingertips ghosting along the fabric. 

“Would you like to ride me…..” Lena’s brain short circuited at the implication, words dying in her throat, and her body suddenly hated the feeling of clothes. “When I get the hang of these? I could give you a piggyback ride.” The damage had already been done. Lena felt the need to run and hide, maybe take a cold shower or ten, before she could give an answer. 

“Dinner!” She could faintly hear Eliza calling out to them, the blood rushing through her body muffled any sound that wasn’t Kara’s voice. Lena was still frozen on the spot when Kara started skating to the door, the blonde paused and turned around for a moment.

“Let’s eat.” Lena caught the tail end of a wink. It was going to be a long tortuous vacation if Kara kept up with all the casual flirting and innuendos, but god it was the most action Lena had seen in a while and she was eating it up. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay I know that there should be more of Lena seeing Kara in the skates and like them acting on stuff, so maybe a chapter two? I'm not sure yet. Let me know what y'all think!


End file.
